


An Alolan Christmas

by abib918



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M, christmas 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abib918/pseuds/abib918
Summary: The Kuchinashi Family is all together for Christmas, and Nanu's parents have a little something planned for the kiddos...
Relationships: Acerola & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Akagi | Cyrus/Shirona | Cynthia, Guzma & Kuchinashi | Nanu, Kuchinashi | Nanu / Kabu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	An Alolan Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eldergardenshipping (dozydin_keyfree)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozydin_keyfree/gifts).



Nanu Kuchinashi had never been huge on holidays. 

Interpol didn't exactly leave time to celebrate such things, and so his festivities fell to wayside, as he left behind Kanto and everything he knew. He had a certain niece to thank for dragging back into a festive mood, though, once he came to Alola. And he now had a very strange family to celebrate with, so he felt more inclined to do so. Team Skull had adopted him into their lives, and, by default, their Christmas celebrations. Now that Guzma was Kahuna, and Po Town had been thoroughly revamped, they decorated the whole town with lights and various festive decorations, going maybe slightly over the top.

But when didn't they?

And so Nanu joined them, each year, to celebrate Christmas. Now with the addition of two Akagis, a Shirona, his new boyfriend, and his parents, the holiday was made even brighter. Kabu had asked him if he was nervous going in and revealing that he had a boyfriend, but Nanu shook his head. There was nothing to be nervous about. Team Skull was full of those in the community, and his parents had always been accepting of such things. Kabu simply smiled, and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, glad he felt so sure. 

The inside of the Shady House was just as decorated as the outside. The halls were thoroughly decked, and the Skull Grunts, along with their eccentric boss, were waiting for him, whooping loudly when they saw him with his boyfriend, offering snide comments that only teenagers could think of. Not that Nanu was bothered by them, and it hardly seemed his plus one was either, judging by the fact that he was laughing at the comments. His parents offered hugs, warm and secure, before turning back and continuing to dote on their great-grandchildren, Azami and Brett. Azami was Guzma's child, pink curls wild on her head and a childish joy always twinkling in her golden eyes. The looks of her mother, and the personality of her father. Brett couldn't have been more different. A Sinnoh native, Brett was a pasty little blonde, with intelligent blue grey eyes that sparkled when a topic caught his attention.

Though, it wasn't surprising. Cyrus and Guzma weren't at all related by blood. Nanu had simply adopted them, and given them the parents they'd never gotten growing up. He never saw the big deal with it. Whatever their relation, though, the two got on swimmingly, as did their children. And that's all it took to make Nanu happy. 

His niece ran up to him, dressed in a more festive dress for the season, and hugged him tight, offering a "Merry Christmas, Uncle!" as she did so. Her Mimikyu not far behind, she then bolted off to find Azami, who had parted from her great-grandparents and Brett to go cause some mischief or another. Brett stuck by his father like a Remoraid to a Mantine, staring anxiously at all the people he was now around. His father noted his discomfort, and took to holding his son's hand to ease it. The boy's mother, Champion Cynthia Shirona, was chatting with Skull's Admin, Plumeria, the two trying to figure out what Azami was going off to do, Plumeria's eyes narrowed in the direction her daughter had gone. 

When darkness fell over the town, and Grunts began falling asleep one by one, Nanu gathered the rest of the family into the living room, beginning a little plot he had hatched with his two sons and parents, "Brett, Azami, ya gotta go to bed _right now."_ The two children, thoroughly confused by the looks on their faces, remained silent as their Grumpa finished, "Santa Claus is on his way, if ya want yer gifts this year, ya gotta go to bed."

Azami rolled her eyes. Like heck her Grumpa was making her miss out on a chance to spot Santa. Brett gave her a questioning look, but she simply grinned. He would see. Soon. Nanu noticed the silent conversation between his two grandchildren and smirked. It was all going to plan. "So, if you two will just go get ready for bed, and.. tomorrow, you'll have yer gifts." The two bolted up the stairs of the Shady House into their designated bedroom, and the plot began. Nanu's father, Asahi, donned a suit to make himself look like the fabled gift giver. It was perfect. The lights were turned out, and Asahi played his role, hardly noting the two children sitting on the steps watching in awe as Santa Claus prepared to leave their gifts.

Brett and Azami watched as Santa set down his pack and set to work, leaving their presents and munching at the cookies they had left. When he turned from the tree, they bolted up the stairs, and Asahi smiled. It was perfect. 

* * *

The next morning, the two children promptly woke their parents by announcing, quite loudly, that it was Christmas, Skull Grunts quickly joining in and losing their minds over the presents left under the tree. Asahi sat himself on a couch with a mug of coffee, joined by his wife, Leilani, who kissed him on the cheek after noting her great-grandchildren's happiness. When the two proclaimed that they had seen Santa, Nanu smirked and shrugged, and their parents smiled, stating that they must have been quite sneaky to catch Santa Claus. 

Ashai simply stated, "Well, let me tell you two this." the children looked at him, confused, and he continued, "He liked your cookies." a nod to the plate, and the children squealed in delight. They were gone! And that was that. A Christmas well done. And that was all that mattered to them.

Nanu Kuchinashi hadn't been big on holidays. Nowadays, he wondered why that was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Frosty! Pops! My dude! This fic is for you! Your characters gave me inspiration to make my own, so here they are!


End file.
